Rock Me
by JustGrace13
Summary: "Sex isn't even a big deal! Lots of people have it all the time." After parting ways years ago, Chad and Karin meet again on her 18th birthday. Will he finally treat her the way she's been asking him to all this time? ChadxKarin


****You know, this was actually supposed to be filled with hardcore, m-rated, steamy, hot sex. Like, borderline porn. But then it got away from me. I'm thinking I'll just add another chapter with all that stuff if people are interested enough.

Anyway, this is just a cute little thing. I kind of forgot the twins had the same birthday so that threw a wrench in things for a while but I think it worked out ok :) And yes, the One Direction song was my inspiration. Don't hate; those are some gorgeous boys.

* * *

**Rock Me**

"Ichigo? I thought you said we were meeting dad at the restaurant," Yuzu questioned from the back seat of the white Lexus.

"I forgot I told Chad I'd pick up something from his place. It'll just take a minute," the orange haired boy explained from the driver's seat.

Karin groaned, her decent mood suddenly ruined. It was the twins 18th birthday today and they had agreed to have their celebration dinner at the fancy new restaurant downtown Yuzu had been gushing about for weeks. The last thing she wanted to do on her special day was think about her ex-boyfriend, even if it was 'just for a minute.'

They pulled into a large apartment complex and Karin realized the older boy must have moved in their time apart. She sighed and leaned back into the leather seats. She'd just close her eyes for a moment and Ichigo would be back before she knew it. It'd be completely painless.

Yuzu touched her sister's hand as a comforting gesture. Karin pulled away and crossed her arms, eyes still closed, to say that she was _fine_. She didn't need anyone's sympathy.

_Do you remember summer '09?_

They had started dating between her sophomore and junior year after Karin decided that being friends just wasn't cutting it anymore. She thought it was the best decision she had ever made; he was so in love with her, he had just held back because of their age difference.

They were so happy.

But Karin grew older and they became more and more comfortable in their relationship. Finally, after their first year together, Karin decided it was time their relationship took a more "romantic" turn. Chad was happy to oblige, but only up to a point, and it bothered Karin to no end.

"Don't you find me attractive?"

"I think you're the most attractive person in the world, Karin. You know that."

"Then why won't you do this with me? I'm not a little girl; I'm ready to take this next step with you."

And he would always look unbearably pained before kissing her on the forehead and whispering, "Just wait, love. We have all the time in the world. I don't want to break any laws and I don't want to hurt you."

And Karin would pull away, still hurt, and refuse to talk to him until she had thought of another argument.

Chad never budged. Finally, Karin decided she couldn't deal with being treated like a child, feeling like he never truly loved her, and ended their relationship.

That was months ago and Karin had never been able to completely convince herself that she had made the right decision.

_You were mine and we never said goodbye _

"Coming?" Ichigo turned to look at the two girls.

Karin frowned and Yuzu asked, "Why?"

Their older brother shrugged. "I could use some extra hands to help me carry stuff. I'd rather not make two trips."

Yuzu unbuckled and climbed out of the car, not wanting to delay their dinner any longer. Karin rolled her eyes, fully prepared to wait in the car, when Ichigo shot her a look. She reluctantly got out of the car and followed her siblings.

_I used to think that I was better alone _

"Surprise!"

Ichigo opened the door on all their friends smiling brightly, streamers and brightly wrapped presents littering the floor and furniture.

Yuzu clapped her hands together excitedly and Karin smiled despite herself. They had actually fooled her. The twins entered the large apartment and were immediately given cake and seated on a cushy black couch.

Karin looked around and saw her father helping himself to more cake, all of her and Yuzu's friends from school, and her teammates from the soccer team. Some of Ichigo's friends were also present, like Rukia Kuchiki, who he insisted he wasn't dating, and Orihime Inoue, who he actually wasn't dating, and, her personal favorite, Tatsuki Arisawa, who would kill him if he ever tried.

Then, she noticed Chad standing with Tatsuki and Orihime in a corner. He nodded in greeting and Karin nodded curtly in return.

The fact that he had continued being so nice to her made her uncomfortable and she tried to avoid him whenever possible. But, apparently, Ichigo hadn't lied and this really was his apartment. Karin ignored the blush on her face and tried to force herself to think about something other than how infuriatingly attractive he looked in his plain shirt and black jeans.

The process of opening presents finally commenced, distracting Karin from her thoughts.

In the end, she had received two soccer balls, some CDs and videogames, multiple gift cards, a strange bracelet from Rukia, a bag of odd-smelling chocolates from Orihime, and two shirts from friends of Yuzu's that she would probably end up giving to her sister.

The party continued with some people hanging around the snack table and some people breaking off into groups to visit. Karin talked with her friends for a while, very much aware of the dusky eyes taking in her presence. Finally, after thanking everyone who had gotten her a gift, she retreated to the balcony for a short reprieve.

_Why did I ever want to let you go?_

Karin had no idea why his gaze would rattle her so much. She certainly didn't still have feelings for the older boy. _Right?_

She shook her head and watched the cars drive by on the streets below. It was almost dark outside and the cool air was refreshing.

She had been so sure she would get over him. He obviously hadn't cared about her as much as she had cared about him and so she told herself to grow up and get over it. Karin Kurosaki was nobody's fool.

A knock on the glass door behind her made her jump. Chad stood on the other side, waiting for her permission to join her. Karin sighed and opened the door.

"Are you all right?" He asked, resting his forearms against the railing of the balcony.

"I'm fine. I just needed a break." Karin shrugged.

Chad nodded. "I'm sorry if you didn't want to have your party here. It seemed like the best option at the time."

"No, it's great. I'm just tired." Karin tried to sound convincing.

"You sound unhappy."

Karin frowned. What business of his was it how she felt? "What do you care?"

"You know I care about you, Karin," Chad responded sincerely.

"Do I?" She snapped. "You certainly don't act like it."

She glared at him. His mouth tightened, defining his jawline even further and Karin hated him even more for being so handsome when she was trying to be mad at him.

"I wish you wouldn't say that," he finally said.

"Well, I wish you wouldn't treat me like a child." Karin started the frequently rehearsed argument in her head. "I'm an adult now, you know. I can have physical relationships if I want. I have, in fact." So that part was a bit of a stretch, she had kissed a few guys but none of her other relationships had reached the level she had wanted from Chad.

But Karin didn't stop there. "I don't even know why you refuse to realize that I am a grown woman and can have grown-up relationships. Sex isn't even a big deal! Lots of people have it all the time."

Her face grew warm at the end of rant as she realized what she had said.

The corners of Chad's smile twitched and Karin knew he was trying to keep from laughing. She crossed her arms in irritation. He still wasn't taking her seriously.

"Is that what you're so upset about?" He asked.

"It's annoying," Karin defended herself. "It's like you don't think I'm attractive at all."

"Karin," his voice was so serious it pulled her out of her sulking thoughts. He took her hand and pressed her fingertips to his mouth. "I think you are incredibly beautiful. I thought you knew that."

The younger girl blushed. "But… I mean, what am I supposed to think? There must be some reason you don't want to…" she trailed off, too embarrassed to finish her thought.

Chad sighed. "I cared enough about you to wait. I didn't want to get in trouble and I wanted to make sure you were sure that you knew what you wanted."

Karin considered his answer. It sort of made sense, she finally decided. "I knew what I wanted. I was completely sure. I still am."

Chad looked at her. "You still are?"

"Well… yeah. I still… like you and stuff. It wasn't that. I was just tired of feeling like I wasn't good enough." She shrugged.

He laughed and shook his head. "You are more than good enough."

Karin smiled shyly at the boy beside her. "You think so?"

Chad wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head and spoke quietly into her hair, "Always have."

Karin's cheeks tinged pink again and she nuzzled into his chest. They stayed like that, him holding her and her wanting to melt into him, for a moment before Karin had an idea.

"You know… Today's my 18th birthday." She looked up at him to see his reaction.

Chad's eyebrows rose, making him appear mildly surprised. "Is that so?"

Karin giggled at his expression. "It's true. That means I'm legally an adult."

The older boy smiled. "I see. And how would you like to exercise your new freedoms as an adult?"

Karin grinned mischievously and trailed her hand down Chad's chest, taking in every muscle and curve. "I can think of a few things…"

"All right, all right." He put a hand over hers, holding it still, and chuckled. "Can we at least wait until we don't have an audience?"

Karin looked back into the living room and realized he was right. Rukia was watching them with a bemused smile and Ichigo quickly turned back to the petite girl, pretending that he hadn't just been staring at them.

Chad opened the glass door and the pair walked back into the apartment. It was surprisingly empty. Karin realized all of the guests had left, except for Ichigo and Rukia.

"Where'd everyone go?" She asked.

Ichigo frowned. "The party ended a while ago and Yuzu went out with her friends. We thought we'd stick around to help clean up."

Karin smiled sheepishly. She hadn't even noticed everyone leave.

"And now that I've tidied things up for you, we'll be on our way." Rukia smiled knowingly and put her hand on Ichigo's arm, nudging him towards the door.

"What are you talking about, midget? You didn't clean shit!" Ichigo gestured to the mess of wrapping paper on the floor and empty plates on the table. "Besides, we have to give Karin a ride home."

Rukia's eyes narrowed at his short comment and she elbowed him in the ribs before linking arms with him innocently and pulling him away.

Karin was pleased that this girl was able to handle her brother so well. "Chad will give me a ride home, Ichigo. Don't worry about me!"

"Hey! Wait a min-" Ichigo was interrupted by another jab to the stomach.

"She said she's fine, Ichigo. Leave the poor girl alone." Rukia's quiet hiss could be heard as the pair walked to the door and made their exit.

"Well, that was interesting." Chad commented, half-smiling, half-concerned.

Karin laughed. "I'm sure Ichigo will be just fine."

She looked over at the older boy and he turned his attention back to her.

"So, what were you saying again?" Chad took her hands into his and held them to his chest, tracing her jaw with his free hand.

His dark eyes and teasing smile made Karin's heart drop into her stomach. She grinned and pulled him into a deep, needy kiss.

His lips parted, his tongue trailing lightly along her lower lip, and Karin was pretty sure he got the message.

_I want you to rock me_

* * *

__So, there's that. I apologize for the lack of sexytimes. I genuinely tried.


End file.
